Transaction
by Noiseee
Summary: 米诞！USUK


亚瑟从不相信运气巧合，直到他丢了钱包。

当他露出一抹尴尬的微笑，努力向居民解释、以试图换来几刀好让他离开这个鸟不拉屎的偏僻小镇时，那一次次闭门驱赶还有用西部口音所吐出的秽语，都正不断地向亚瑟证明，现在的他运气已经跌到谷底。

他并不是不能理解群众不帮助自己的理由，拜托，有哪个开着保时捷还衣冠楚楚的家伙，会是一个车子抛锚、随身行李忘在机场、而唯一所剩的钱包又在加油站被人抢走的倒霉蛋，倒是福克纳*与他更相符。他真不该在加油站里为那样佯装钱包丢了需要借钱的骗子摇下车窗，不然现在的他早就优雅地坐在曼哈顿的豪华办公室里，为晚餐改去哪一家米其林三星餐厅而奢侈苦恼，而不是向现在这样，为公交车车费的几刀而头疼烦恼。

巴里·约翰·福克纳，澳洲最臭名昭著的欺诈犯。

去他妈的骗子流氓，去他妈的奥格登，去他妈的防备人心！该死，他现在连骂声都不敢吼出，不是生怕招到别人报复，而是心疼干哑的嗓子，他连买水的几美分都没有！真不知道自己会是先被渴死，还是弗朗西斯先找到自己。上帝保佑，年轻的柯克兰总裁没有秘书也没有朋友，有的只是巴不得他马上去见上帝、好让他吞下公司的合作伙伴。现在走投无路竟然开始寄希望于动不动就罢工的法国佬，噢亚瑟•柯克兰，你还真是有够悲哀。

但命运似乎并没有满足于当下的结局，调皮的天神还为这位头疼不已的总裁先生准备了意外之礼。就在亚瑟靠在车门上无奈慨叹时，三道长长的影子舔上他的皮鞋，细心感受，空气里明显混入别有打算的肮脏气息。果不其然，抬头望去，三个全然陌生的少年出现在眼前。他们有高有胖，或强或弱的气场更使之并不一致，然而，那带有凶光而又混着侥幸期盼的双眼，却让他们变得分外相似。

"嘿小子，你是外地人吧，听说你缺钱，我们兄弟就过来见义勇为，你知道的，这小镇里没什么秘密。但是你也该知道，世上没有免费的午餐，我们愿给你几刀，你愿意给我们些什么？"

"那你们要什么？"

"一辆车，一身漂亮的西装，还有一双蹭亮的皮鞋。这太巧了，你正好有这一切。"

难听的口音混上音节错乱的单词，这段话就像他们此刻所吐出的混浊气息一样让人厌烦。故意敞开的破马甲里，亮出了明晃晃的尖刀，可同时也将手臂上上带有血痂的斑驳点痕由之露出。夸张的笑容里流露出不善的威胁意味，但颤抖的双手中更多的是恐惧与担忧。

只是胆怯的毛头小贼，除了吸/毒与赌/博，他们可谓是再无擅长。他们甚至还很不擅观察，如果有点脑子和眼力，都该察觉到亚瑟手中的长柄伞，还有眼里的游刃有余不为所动——这群可怜的小鬼也许仍未发觉自己到底招惹了什么样的怪物，但相信当他们应声倒地后，就会体验到四年前剑桥周边流氓无异的剧痛。

"好吧，钥匙还插在车内，驾照还在储物箱里，还晕车糖还在我的口袋里，我只希望各位先生千万别伤害我，还有能给我留下一件打底衬衫和足够的钱。"

"当然，到时候我们一定会将两美金插在你的小屁股里。"

哄堂大笑，他们用这没有营养的荤笑话庆祝这次"顺利"的抢劫。反手背向，亚瑟紧握伞柄，等待着即将到来的有利时刻。他屏住呼吸，稍微降低重心，瞪大祖母绿的双眼，紧锁对方的动作，像是一只狡猾的苏格兰狐，等待着愚昧的蠢鸟进入自己精心布置的捕猎范围。

两米、一米、七十厘米、五十厘米、四十厘米！机会！凭这个距离，哪怕亚瑟是渴干了饿晕了，也能借助伞长和速度的辅助，把这个自以为是的西部小鬼惯倒在地。不要小看来自英格兰的绅士，他们的一举一动，都可能是最优雅危险的暗杀舞曲，他们的所拥物件，都可能是最漂亮的毒物。他们是最狡猾的猎人，以看似最无害普通的方式，完成最干脆利落的处理。没有人能得以幸免，广义相似的受害者里，唯一的区别是他们到底是被折断利齿，还是被窃走真心。

可眼下的事态变化，却指向前所未有的第三种情形。就在亚瑟绷紧神经做好准备捕猎眼前这一群无知少年时，一声清脆而细微的声响，预先划破了西部小镇的宁静。是快门声，很轻，但持续时间很长，知道现在还在"咔擦"作响。顺着声音望去，一道背光而站的高大身影出现在祖母绿的世界里。

白T恤衫配上敞开的薄卫衣，牛仔裤加上恰好粘上少许泥巴的球鞋，自然翘起的金发与朴素结实的挎包，不远处的少年于是说是上天派来掺合这场无意义抢劫的英雄，倒不如说是准备绕小道去学校结果恰巧碰上这等倒霉事的普通大学生——好吧，这位不速之客身上并没有任何的征象说明他可能的正邪趋势，亚瑟没有十足地把握确定卫衣长袖下的手臂上能比这群混账少几个针/孔，但是不知为何，当祖母绿的双眸遇上藏在对方眼里的那一片海时，他的内心里只剩下无由而生的平静，以及无理由的信任。这份不正常的感觉是那般的强烈，以至于哪怕是这位狡猾漂亮的商人，也不由敛起双手定足欣赏。

"喂小子，你在干什么！"

突然出现的第三人还有他接连拍摄的动作，惹恼了街上的这几位混混，以至于他们十分不满地厉声回问。虽然事实上无论有无这一道插曲的产生，他们也不会获得所期望的结果，但在对实力仍懵懂未知的他们看来，眼前的这位金发少年，就是即将从他们这群猎犬口中抢夺肥羊的该死雄狮。

"没什么，只是正好经过巷子时听到了你们的对话，正好英雄我在与自己的警察朋友聊天，正好我的手机里装满了你们刚才对那位先生的威胁视频罢了。"面对晃着刀的混混，少年似乎毫不在意，相反，他还唤醒屏幕，将数分钟前所发生的一切，全部通过录像再现一次。"别想着砸碎了我的手机可就没事，视频我已经传送给了警察，相信不一会，抢在你们'送'这位先生上车前，你们已在警车上欣赏了美国西部的沙漠美景。"

"你少胡说八道！臭小子你不该掺和这件事，小心以后就连你家的枕头，都轧满要刺穿你耳膜的尖刺"

"只要再过一会，你们就会被警方带走，相信到那时候，你们一样没有机会找我复仇，我的生活依旧平静舒适。"

谁也说不清哪一方所言才是真相，谁也没有把握绝对保全，但相比于手里着实握紧相关证据的金发少年，很显然，空有嘴皮子的磕/药/瘾/君/子不是对手。的确，不得所获的金钱与华衣能为他们换来大半年的疯狂，但同样，这一段段视频也能夺去他们大半年的自由。对峙一番后，吹涨肚子的老鼠，终究只能谋得落荒而逃的可笑下场。

确认对方已经跑远后，金发少年这才松了一口气，明显地晃了晃肩，由此让方才紧张武装的肌肉重归松懈。略微整理衣冠后，他走向亚瑟。他可真是高大，再加上这双仿佛会说话的深邃蓝瞳，还有阳光自然的微笑，上帝保佑，他定是女孩子们所钟爱追求的邻家男孩。

"总算走远了，否则被他们发现我并没有报警那就麻烦了。嘿老兄，你没事吧，英雄我是说……你哪都没有受到伤害吧。"

可爱的口癖，对露骨隐晦词汇的刻意躲避，再加上这一张漂亮的脸蛋，如果现在他们所处的是曼哈顿的酒吧，亚瑟定会为他点上一杯高烈的龙舌兰，相邀他堕入成人间的暧昧肮脏游戏中。但可惜，他的手边没有精巧漂亮的酒架，供以挥霍的钱包也不翼而飞，身后靠着的车门正以太阳烘烤后的高温提醒着眼下困境，哪怕眼前的这个男孩是多么合胃口的猎艳对象，亚瑟没有多少闲情雅致出手俘获。这该死的现状！亚瑟不知道第几次这样暗骂。

"没事，当然没事。"这是理所当然的，要是那群人敢碰亚瑟一根毫毛，相信剑桥的前幕后校霸肯定会被那群人的牙齿一颗颗踢下来，串成项链挂在小镇前的仙人掌上。

"是吗，这就好。"男孩长长地呼了一口气，仿佛放下了心头大石。突然，他似乎是想起了什么，本转身迈出的脚步骤然缩回，宽大的衣衫在转动和风中，露出了线条结实的腹部和腰线。"对了，你不是需要一些零钱吗。"

"如果可以……好吧我是说，是的。但是，我刚才并没有遇见你，你怎么知道我正需要钱？"

"那群混蛋做人是很渣，但是他们没有说错，这个小镇里可没什么秘密，感谢你这辆惹眼的豪车，某些意义上也得多亏了那群嚣张的混蛋，英雄我知道你需要帮助，才能那么快地找到这里。"

少年随手拍着裤子与上衣的口袋，总算在屁股后的牛仔裤口袋里，收获到期待的东西。"给你，这有五十刀，应该够把你送到盐湖城，顺带吃点东西。"说着，他指了指亚瑟那丢脸作响的肚子，笑容干净漂亮得宛若头上蓝天。"至于车子，我帮你看着，保证直到你叫来拖车前都完好无损。"

这着实是亚瑟所期盼的。他实在是受够了，他真想马上接过这把散钞，乘上南向盐湖城的巴士，一边大口地嚼着廉价的玉米片，一边向这又闷又热的西部小镇竖中指。然而，当他即将真切地捉住这个机会、即将得以离开时，她却犹豫了。他知道自己无比地需要这笔钱，这毋需质疑，可当他迎上这一双澄澈双眸里所投落的视线一瞬，他的本欲融为了单纯之下的一滩静水，他的双手也不由颤抖。

亚瑟清楚地自知，他希望接过这笔钱离开这个鬼地方，但当到了这一刻，他竟有点不舍得这一眼西部蔚蓝。

"那群混账还说对了一点。"深呼吸着，亚瑟尽压内心的波澜。他抬起头来，直视这仅初次相遇却深刻脑海的双眼。"这世上没有免费的午餐，你愿意给我这一笔救急的钱，那我也要给你一些东西作为交换。"

"这只是英雄我的随手之劳，不需要那么刻意认真。"

"这可是五十刀！"也许在曼哈顿里，这也许连一顿不错的晚餐都无法换来，但对于这物价低廉的偏僻小镇，这可是一笔不小数款，尤其是对于像这位男孩这样的学生而言，这也许更为重要。

"嘿兄弟，你也太认真了，快收下吧，否则就赶不上开往盐湖城的大巴了。"

他连连摆手，像是能由此甩掉亚瑟投来的认真视线，只可惜这对于已下定决心的执意绅士而言，这并没有什么用，相反，他还收获到更为执着和认真的逼近视线。这感觉就像是坚持的水神，硬是要给只要农夫塞上昂贵沉重的金银斧头。

"好吧。"在这样的视线和对峙里，年轻的男孩只能选择举手投降。上下打量亚瑟及环顾周边一圈后，这位半被迫进行人情交换的英雄，总算找到了最好的条件。他扯开挎包拉链，咬着快要掉下的签字笔，在手机书本还有篮球所挤满的空间里，总算摸到了自己所望的坚硬边角。用力扯出后，他将其递到亚瑟的面前。

"那就交换你的名字吧，这可属于隐私范畴，重要程度甚至还超过这五十刀，也算是等价交换了吧。反正拖车来的时候，我也要确认到底是不是出自你的安排。"

以名字交换这一点让亚瑟始料未及。他本以为西部少年会选择车上昂贵配件、车载香水、或者是手腕上的名表，毕竟在单方面控制的交易里，便是最理想的敛财机会，无论你提出的条件有多么荒谬无理，只要对方着实需要，你便是绝对的主导。很显然，在这场交易里，亚瑟就是祭坛上任人鱼肉的索求者，无论对方提出些什么不等交换，只要不超越原则，哪怕会失去最珍贵的腕表，他也只能答应，因为他需要这点钱。

他从未想到，人生中第一把架在高傲的柯克兰总裁脖颈上的利刃，非但未伤他一丝一毫，竟还反向送至他的掌心，以近似于赠予的方式，将罕有易主的主导权重新放至他的掌心。

亚瑟罕有将名字签在除对己绝对有益的合同以外的位置，作为纽约城里闪耀的商界新星，有多少人巴不得用他的签名字迹，诈骗吞去柯克兰集团的权益一角。但此刻不知为何，接过这还在有公式推敲草稿的笔记本，他却毫无抵触。亚瑟信任眼前的少年，即便他们未曾谋面，但亚瑟信任他，就像第一眼撞见这一抹蔚蓝时那般安心信赖。

"我想，就算我的眼睛是绿色*的，也没办法发出镭射光在本子上自行签字吧。"亚瑟少有像这样轻松调侃，这很异常，但亚瑟并不感到奇怪，毕竟在这一天里，他经历了太多惊讶。

美国漫画里很多绿眼睛角色都有镭射光的异能。

"抱歉。"少年慌乱地四处翻找着，甚至直接把口袋翻出，将挎包的东西全部倒在地上。满覆年代感的篮球轻触亚瑟的鞋尖，如同从两栋楼间散落的微光，在英国绅士身上落下友好的轻吻。低头望去这颗调皮的橙色小球，亚瑟不由窃笑。他分不清自己究竟是为何而笑，也许是篮球上各式的涂鸦，也许是为这追逐腕表反光的可爱光斑，也许，是为正咬着一支签字笔还在找笔的可爱男孩。

"给你，原来我一直咬着没发现。"他擦了擦汗，一脸不好意思地将笔递给亚瑟。似乎是察觉到方才笔所在的位置不太对，连忙收起用卫衣的衣摆来回再擦拭数遍。望着这略微泛红的脸庞，亚瑟唇角的笑意更浓。低头躲过对方不解的好奇视线，亚瑟强压笑声，写下了自己的名字。

"亚瑟•柯克兰。"他像是在拼一个生涩的单词，缓缓地念出这在曼哈顿叱诧风云的名字。他并不知道自己是谁。透过这毫无波澜的音调，亚瑟有些失望地自想。但这并没有困扰他多久，毕竟在这近距离落下的音调里，没有人能为这个少年生气。上帝，明明这也是美式英语，但不知道为何，从他口中吐出来的竟是那么性感。

那你呢，你叫什么。亚瑟在心里追问，但碍于陌生人的身份，他将其久久地卡在喉间，他没有理由发问。然而，比起英国绅士的拘谨小心，美国少年倒是自由开放不少。一把接过笔记本，他便随声音，写下了亚瑟所期望了解的一切开端。

"相比于你这优雅的名字，我的倒是很普通。我叫阿尔弗雷德•琼斯。"伸出手，阿尔弗雷德咧嘴一笑。蔚蓝的双眼里闪耀着漂亮的零光，美丽得使亚瑟久久不忘。

那一刻，亚瑟见到了最灿烂的阳光，温暖漂亮得就连久绕伦敦不散的浓雾，也甘愿为之驱散。

他今天倒霉透了，车子抛锚，行李忘在机场，钱包也被抢了，最后困在一个偏僻小镇里整整五个小时，期间还险些被抢劫。然而，他却不后悔经历了这样的一天，若不是恰好汽车抛锚，他就不会来到那个小镇；如果不是钱包被抢行李没带，他也许早就远行离开；要不是恰好遇到那几个倒霉的混混，也许，他根本就不会遇上那个人。

都是因为他，阿尔弗雷德•琼斯。都是因为他。靠在远行地巴士上，亚瑟一遍遍地念着这一个名字。也许，他该忘记甚至讨厌这个刚认识的男孩，就是因为他，自己这一成不变的规划人生里，才出现了意料之外的变化。但也正是因为他，来自英格兰的绅士才能在少雨的美洲西部，瞥见贯穿于蔚蓝与祖母绿间的最美彩虹。

噢阿尔弗雷德，都是因为阿尔弗雷德。他闭上眼睛，晃了晃脑袋试图让疲惫的身躯与杂念相离，但唇角上不经意露出的一抹浅笑，却无形间展明了内心的愉悦。

阿尔弗雷德。

他花了五十刀买了一盒润喉糖，还有杜蕾斯草莓味情趣避孕套。

弗朗西斯是今天早上才被别人扔回办公室。亚瑟不知道这个精致漂亮的法国人是经历了什么才变成现在这一副衣冠不整的邋遢模样，但这定是一次相当不错的艳遇，从那塞满浓烟、烈酒、吻和唾液的喉咙里，亚瑟听到了满足欢愉后的沙哑哼唱。

亚瑟大可对此不管不顾，但可惜室内吸尘器能还他一个干净的地板，但不能铲走这赖死不走的合作伙伴——别小看高卢雄鸡，他总能以各种慵懒的技巧，换来他所期望发生的一切。眼下，他可以还亚瑟一个办公室，但要一盒润喉糖与避孕套。最好是西柚味与草莓味，从巴塞罗那度假回来后，多变的法国人突然专一地爱上红色，比如熟透的番茄，比如伊比利亚半岛的日落，比如套上红色开襟衫的西班牙男人。

体贴的情人口袋里必备这两样东西，好让他夺去床上主导的同时，也得以做好安慰疼爱的事后工作。趴在羊绒地毯上，弗朗西斯如是道。可亚瑟却嗤之以鼻，他并不喜欢那个西班牙人，但唯独在按倒并欺负弗朗西斯这一点上，他却表示无比欣赏，没有什么能比让法国人闭嘴更为舒爽漂亮，以至于就连柯克兰总裁都难得温柔起来——弗朗西斯终归还是自己的合作伙伴，亚瑟没理由让他的屁股无辜遭罪，柯克兰总裁还等着他忍痛坐在办公桌旁、老老实实地改文件呢。

这家便利店的收银员还是一个学生，瘦骨嶙峋，满脸雀斑，目光还有些闪烁，当指尖碰上那盒避孕套时还满脸躁红，亚瑟可以用弗朗西斯的那一脸胡子打赌，那本厚厚的牛津词典下定是十月女郎的性感招手，或者这小子的后面正为店后卸货的壮汉服务，这显然是兴奋到一半的神情，区别只是在与有无伴侣罢了。

同样是学生，为什么就不能是帅气高大、金发碧眼、最好笑容还有点可爱的大学生呢，最好名字里还带上一个性感的琼斯……好吧，亚瑟承认，从那座西部小镇离开后，哪怕眼前的景色已从奥格登化为曼哈顿，哪怕鞋底的黄沙已然拭去，哪怕自己的生活归于常态，但他的心底里，却永远无法忘记那个人于暗巷中的阳光微笑。

他无数次试图以"这只是一次美妙偶遇"为由说服自己，但也无数次地陷入更深的失败，以及无限的思慕。亚瑟深知，他们不会有结局，他们只不过是关系脆弱的陌生人，过一两天后他定会将其抛在脑后，就像之前的每一个年轻男孩一样。然而，当他看到扣在保时捷刮雨器上的便利贴、尤其是那一个让他朝思暮想的名字后，英国人第一次有了心动的感觉。

也许比起帅气的阳光帅哥，也许阴暗的雀斑男孩更适于收银员职位，至少在看见他时，自己不会为不可能的未来乱了阵脚。听着收银机发出的碎响，他摇了摇头，把曾经埋入记忆深海。"五十刀，不用找了。"

"亚瑟？噢真的是你！上帝保佑，英雄我居然真的能再遇上你。"熟悉的声音涌入耳内，带有西南部口音的英语竟与那个人那么相似，该死，就连长在食指第二个指节的茧都是一模一样。

惊讶、喜悦、紧张……各色的心情打洒在心间，一时间让亚瑟不知所措。他本能地期待一切都诚如所想，但那极低的概率又一次次地砸碎他的希望。他犹豫着，小心翼翼地缓缓抬头，以确认他的所有猜想。很显然，年轻的先生收获了上帝的好运祝福，一抹熟悉而深邃的蔚蓝涌入双眸，那缕由唇落下的暖阳，照亮了所谓的不可能未来。

"……阿、阿尔弗雷德？"该死，自己的这一声回应也未免太丢脸了吧，非但没有好好地利用英腔的慵懒优美，这缓慢甚至还有些结巴的言语，简直就像是初次搭讪的怂货，脑子里塞满了天真、紧张还有黄色废料。

"对，是我，噢感谢上帝，真不敢相信我能在纽约碰到你！"

我也不敢相信啊。亚瑟在内心哀嚎。特地驱车来到距公司半小时车程开外的便利店，他躲开了所有部下，但没想到竟不偏不倚地撞入蔚蓝的海洋。他当然想见阿尔弗雷德，但不是现在，该死，他还顶着通宵加班的黑眼圈，身上还带着弗朗西斯的酒气和混乱香水，眼前的纸袋里还塞着一盒润喉糖和避孕套。

如果可以，亚瑟真想将时间倒退，让弗朗西斯亲自前来，至少这样他既能维持形象，又能借法国人之手拿到美洲少年的电话——弗朗西斯从不会错过任何一个捕猎美人的机会，即便他早就被西班牙的野牛咬紧了脖颈——现在可好，自己怕不是嫌在西部荒漠里丢得脸还不够，在这本该最能展现个人魅力的城市中心，竟还整一副彻夜狂欢的浪子模样……该死，亚瑟•柯克兰你已经被判了死刑！

"本来我也不太相信，全美那么大，怎么可能会那么快那么凑巧地在这里遇见。但是实在是越看越像，只好借机提前换班，悄悄地用近距离观察，可没想到，真的是你！"他瞪大双眼，蔚蓝的海水里晃过灿烂的流光，轻快的语调里写满了惊喜欢乐。

"我也没想到，这还真是令人惊讶。"上帝保佑，亚瑟希望里面的东西出现在美国小可爱的口中，而不是这尴尬紧张的一寸平台上！

也许是出于掩盖真物，也许源于某位年长绅士脑内的稚嫩情怀，趁阿尔弗雷德不留心之际，他一把取下不远处架子上的另一个牛皮纸袋，顺手塞到收银桌上。

"对了，上次真是有劳你帮忙拖车了，这是谢礼。"露出绅士的微笑，亚瑟礼貌致谢。虽然他并不知道那个架子上卖的是什么东西，但是在这个时间摆在那么显眼的地方，不是便捷早餐就是儿童糖果，反正无论哪一个，都定然比此刻他手上的那份成人限制货品体面得多。

"这只是举手之劳而已，更何况在拉上拖车时，那几位粗暴的兄弟还不小心蹭花你的后视镜，这别说接受你的感谢，你没来找我索赔已经是最庆幸了。"

"如果不是你在，我可能丢得是整一辆车。"耸了耸肩，亚瑟故作轻松不屑。意料之内地收获到少年的一抹浅笑后，绅士把纸袋放在塞到少年的怀中，罕有地做出催促。"拿去吧，这也不是什么特别珍贵的东西。"

"英雄见义勇为后从不收回报……"

"但作为便利店的收银员，你有职责替客人结算，并按照客人的需求将物件送到目的地。我也不是什么不讲理的人，这里有五十刀，麻烦你帮我送到'阿尔弗雷德•琼斯'的手中，多余的当做是你的小费。"

"这还不算不讲理吗……"阿尔弗雷德仍旧推让。不过，相比于早在职场上摸打滚爬的强势总裁，脸上还带有羞涩红晕的学明显不是他的对手。很快，年轻的男孩只能选择认输，夸张地原地旋转一圈后，假装如愿地送到自己的手中。

一个可爱的男孩。微笑着攥紧剩在收银桌上的牛皮纸袋，亚瑟总算是松了一口气。是谁说自己越是在关键紧急的关头，就越容易被忽悠犯错。至少在这场偶遇里，他一举揽获两全结局。

只可惜上帝显然没有袒护这点私愿，相反像是惩罚杂念似的，在下一秒对事态予以了一百八十度大转换。也许是由于年轻男孩内心的激动心情，也许也得益于某位年长先生的放松不顾，意料之外的发展，就这样毫无防备地砸到了两人的头上。

"好吧，让英雄我来看看这是什么，然后再好好考虑该回赠一些什么给你，这感觉就像是圣诞节里互相交换礼物，太惊喜愉悦了。"

在亚瑟的默许下，阿尔弗雷德哼唱着不知名歌谣的同时，飞快地撕开牛皮纸袋。到底是西部的骄阳烫坏了自己的脑子，还是漫长的创业时期使他的心几近干涸，光是望着这一双漂亮的手，这脑子里竟也能衍生百般姿态。不过可以肯定的是，这一双灵活的手，定能弹奏一曲佳音，只不过区别是在琴键上还是水乳交融里罢了。

"亚瑟，这、这是什么……我是说，我……"

"怎么了？"

突然地紧张变调，打断了亚瑟的联想，但他并没有表现得多么失措。拜托，这可是摆在便利店里的东西，再怎么样都至少老少皆宜，充其量就是榴莲味的蟾蜍蛋糕或者是塞在香烟纸盒里的糖果，小时候总喜欢这样恶作剧，感觉这酷毙了不是吗。

可惜这纸袋内的物件并未指向酷毙的孩童，只换来了满脸逊毕尬笑的绅士。这到底是发生了什么，怜悯的主请告诉我这不是真的，这只是又一个过分的玩笑。这、这东西不该是藏在自己怀中的纸袋里吗，要知道几年前他还是玩骰子的高手，怎么可能在仅有两个纸袋的前提下还能拿错。这是玩笑，绝对，一定！攥紧最后一丝希望，亚瑟连忙打开怀中的纸袋加以辅助确认，但那一盒牛奶加三个撞坏的纸杯蛋糕却将现实残酷的冰水迎头浇下。

他该怎么。假装那袋东西不属于自己？得了吧亚瑟•柯克兰，那盒避孕套上所贴着的便利贴上，早就清晰地留下自己给弗朗西斯的恶搞赠言。坦白给错了？着更是下下策，自己特地多买并赠送的目的就是为了掩盖那万恶发东西，在这种状况下坦言与重新把头塞进炮筒里又有什么区别。阿尔弗雷德肯定误会了，他该怎么办，该死，他还能怎么办！

他必须该说些什么，否则这气氛只能越来越尴尬。亚瑟•柯克兰你可是柯克兰集团的总裁、借用伶牙俐齿把所有对自己有歹心的家伙绕回去的带刺玫瑰，面对过更多更难堪复杂场景的你怎么可能会不知所措，就算是冷笑话荤段子或者直接原地高唱圣母玛利亚都行，麻烦你说话吧，再不说话恐怕羞涩尴尬的高热会由此烧坏你的脑子。

"呃，喜欢吗。"

很好游戏结束，恭喜亚瑟•柯克兰选择了最蠢的方式完结了这一份略有萌芽的粉色相遇。他居然顺着这发展向下说，上帝啊，这到底是何等的愚蠢无救。他可是柯克兰，那个让商界害怕的新星，狡猾如他的人，竟会选择这样的方式。

然而不知为何，面对还烫着喉间的言语，他却并不意外。也许站在所有人的面前，他是苛刻严格的柯克兰总裁，但在这个美洲男孩的跟前，他便扯为一个普通人，会紧张，会慌乱，会在恋爱面前，像个傻子一般笨拙无措。

就在这尴尬的一秒，他终归摸清心间甜蜜期待的心情本质。也就在这明白爱情滋味的一秒，他也迎来了注定失恋的未来。恋爱是美好与精心准备，只可惜形象早已透支的他，显然不是爱神的宠儿。

"这、我也不知道该怎么说，总之挺惊讶的……"

美国少年涨红了脸，竭力在袋子与亚瑟的身上找到视线的平衡——他确实很可爱，阳光帅气，还意外的单纯，但可惜，这如此对胃口的男人，终究还是会紧握别人的手。

"如果你不介意，你大可收下，当作是纪念。"纪念你曾遇到过一位怪人，也纪念我了这诞生于意外巧合的爱恋。

"那么作为交换……"略做停顿，他深吸了一口气，道出了亚瑟永生难忘的言语。"你愿意赏脸与我共度晚餐吗。"

"等等，你这是约我出去吗？"

"我只是想着别浪费而已……"

"打断一下，你该不会打算直上本垒吧。"

亚瑟从不会放过任何一个可能对自己有利的机会，更别说眼前这绝佳机会。他们间急需一面镜子，让阿尔弗雷德亲眼瞧瞧面红耳赤的他到底有多么可爱，同样，也该让自己明白，这过分上扬的唇角里到底倾注了多少惊讶狂喜。他不可能不为之雀跃，这可不仅仅是机会，他还是一记漂亮全垒打的前兆。轻咬着那盒色彩艳丽的玩意边角，许久未现的猎人，露出了危险的微笑，凭借腔调与语句，挑逗着年轻猎物的玩意。

"不、英雄我只是……"

他脸红耳赤，连一句简单的话语都无法编织。阿尔弗雷德有些坐立难安，但藏在眼里的蔚蓝却澄澈平静，透过这深邃的海雾，亚瑟清楚地看见海岸一侧的身影。纤细，优雅，浅金色的碎发像是自上天散落的零光，他正轻触着海浪，他正沐浴着爱意，他是那般的熟悉。

那个人正是自己。

一颗冰凉的润喉糖滑入少年欲语的喉中，带有笑意的祖母绿成为了他双眼里的一切。西柚特有的酸甜苦涩扩散于舌尖，而远比糖果更为清甜的他，正站在自己的跟前。

"诚如你所说的，不要浪费。"他唇角挂着浅笑，一如既往的狡猾漂亮，但也许连亚瑟他本人也没有意识到，现在的他，正为幸福快乐的光芒倾覆笼罩。

很多时候，爱上一个人并不需要多少花言巧语，也不需要多少精心准备，只需要一次恰到好处的机缘巧合，一次偶然的回眸望去，你恰好在那，我也正好在这。

"我家还有一个小男孩等我养呢。"

每当亚瑟以此为由推掉所有的晚宴聚会时，弗朗西斯都巴不得用手按住他的脖子，将他按到鱼缸里提神醒脑认清现实。自柯克兰先生高调"包养"了一个不知出处的男大学生后，昔日的英伦玫瑰发生了翻天覆地的变化。他戒掉烟瘾，卸下美酒，甚至还很有闲情雅致地养鱼烹饪，仅因为小情人的一句无心之语。弗朗西斯不知道爱神到底给亚瑟施加了什么魔法，他只知道每天推门见到柯克兰总裁一手切洋葱一手洒鱼饲料的画面到底有多么震惊。这还是那个每天扬言要拔光自己胡子的绅士流氓吗，若不是每天逼着吃完失败品的凶恶还是那样熟悉，弗朗西斯兴许早就上报失踪。

相较于合作伙伴的紧张担忧，亚瑟却并不在意。他很满意现在的生活，也过得舒服自在。变化是必然的，曾经的尖锐凶狠使他受够了孤独寂寞，而现在，他学会褪去武装敛起利刺，学着去温柔地对待这个世界，仅因为在他的世界里，有一道最灿烂温暖的光芒值得他改变守护。

他们在无人的林道上十指相缠，他们在音乐喷泉里戏水相拥，他们在幽暗的暗巷忘我拥吻，他们在情到浓时推开了宿夜不归的酒店房门。他们间没有轰轰烈烈的激情与甜到掉牙的告白，更多的只是顺其自然。

他们并不相似。他23岁，他19岁。他是叱诧风云的集团总裁，他是还活在象牙塔里的青葱学子。他是典型的英国人，少一杯红茶都足以让他窒息，他是标准的美国人，每天喊着可乐加冰。他喜欢花草树木，最爱在庭园里赏花品茶，他独爱电子游戏，躺在沙发上吃喝玩乐是他最欣赏的生活方式。他古典优雅，精美漂亮宛若古籍诗书，他自由狂傲，稀奇古怪的想法写满了整本冒险小说。

但这样截然不同的人却是彼此的归属，像是最契合的齿轮，相互合作着将爱完美运转。他会为了某个占有欲旺盛的小鬼，换上学生时期的衣装出席他的派对。他会为某位不愿坦率的浪漫主义家，特地来到曼哈顿的中心，坐在路旁的石基上，只为了一句"好巧"。他的购物车里出现了不喜欢的可乐，而他那一堆漫画书里也挤进好几本品茶艺术。他喜欢靠在那个人的身边，听他游戏里的乐声。他爱钻在花草丛中，以给他一个惊喜。

他确实是一个老古董，不懂得年轻人的游戏的浪漫，他也的确不擅文学，会躺在画廊的椅子上安睡。他的确如此，但他从不会强求协同，他会找到彼此的平衡点，在这经营属于他们的未来。

曼哈顿的繁光下，是深不见底的欲望深渊，它会吞了钱与名利，也不知道嚼碎了多少年轻人的梦想。奢华的红地毯上，觥筹交错中往往也藏在明争暗斗。职场就像一场不公平的攻守战，无数人想把你扯下神坛，哪怕你只身一人。然而，沐浴着污浊的利益浑泥，亚瑟却不再畏却，因为他明白，他只能向前拼搏，为了利益，为了尊严，为了那个人。

"我家还有一个小男孩等我养呢。"他骄傲而语，锐利的目光里融入一丝温情与信赖。

美国这块土地待亚瑟不错，它赋予了初出校门的少年一个展示的平台，也借爱情的温土留住了大洋彼岸的新树。事业爱情双丰收的他可谓是曼哈顿的红人赢家，无数人以请来柯克兰先生的参与为荣，更有甚者将好奇的视线投落到亚瑟的身边——那位传言中的情人。

好莱坞影星、嫩模、电视主播……各类有关的身份猜测铺满了娱乐报纸的头条，但也没过多久，都为亚瑟这雷打不动的生活规律与踪迹所逐一推翻。没有人知道是哪位幸运的女士俘获了英伦绅士的心，包括亚瑟本人也是。毕竟他爱的是一只骑在自己身上乱啃的小狼狗，而并非所谓的名媛小姐。放过他吧，亚瑟可不敢想象琼斯"小姐"穿裙子的模样。

但很快亚瑟便再无这般烦恼，不是因为他们公然出柜，而是得益于亚瑟生活中唯一一个无法彻底摸透的因素影响——金融股市。天知道这块巨大的利益蛋糕上发生了些什么，一时间，雄伟的野牛为凶猛的巨熊啃食殆尽，肚子里不知道塞了多少血汗钱的畜牲正慵懒地趴在信贷与期货之上，享受着来自世界各地的哀嚎。

纽约、东京、伦敦的交易市场已经乱得一团糟，网络上大量被带动的百姓们合掌祈祷，愿数年前的金融风暴别再到来。世界因为交易与网络连接为一个庞大的村落，而也正得益于此，任何一点风吹草动都足以搅乱和谐假象。

亚瑟只是一个商人，他没有能力扭转世界所发生的变化，他所能做的，就是尽快赶到公司，进行损失评估和方案预备，尽管这已经是凌晨三点。

事态的发展超出了他的预料，亏损和被套牢的资金数目更是灼疼了祖母绿的眼睛。他说不准这巨大的冲击会对自己的生活与未来发生何样影响，他只能明确一点——公司的利益是一切的根本——突然的浩劫已经剥夺了自己夜晚的宁静，他决不能让更多的家庭彻夜难眠。

亚瑟揉皱了假日的安排表，敲开应急保险柜的大门，网罗多方资料分析，只为让一切均归如旧。望着这片如旧的星河夜景，亚瑟心里却很不是滋味。

站在无数人慕羡的高度，俯视着这绚丽繁华的梦幻都市，亚瑟的确是一位优秀的商人，无数人口中的赢家，但另一方面，他也是可悲的囚徒。他没有自由，也没有去拥抱自由肆意放松的权力，金融帝国需要维护带领，他根本没有理由所言放弃。亚瑟是成功的总裁，同时，他也是困在利益权责牢笼中的金丝雀，一遍遍地唱着哀转动听的歌声，一遍遍地为所拥有的一切和代价无奈自怜。

鱼缸里的水愈发混浊，而陈旧烟盒上的灰烬却逐渐蹭落。亚瑟的脸色接近死灰，沉甸甸的眼袋与黑眼圈已到了即便是弗朗西斯的化妆术也回天乏术的地步。他推掉了所有的休息时间和没必要的邀请，榨干灵魂的每一滴精力卖力工作，死守这直赢海啸的孤城。他需要一根烟，用尼古丁定麻痹这副疲惫躯体，借烤烟的醇香灌满血管，用短暂的头脑放松，与意识里那一双手十指相缠。

他太久没有回家，或者该说，是那真正能给他温暖安心的臂弯。每当他拖着疲惫的身体推开家门时，已是深夜时分。他很想以酒买醉，换来一刻的放松惬意，他也很想不管不顾，撕下这一身束缚的西服，尽情地向最爱的人讨要最炽热的深吻。他想要放松、想要自由、该死他巴不得让阿尔弗雷德把自己上到晕厥，但只可惜，过度繁忙的工作还有完全颠倒的作息，使他只收获了一个轻吻——一个单方面的寂寞舌吻。

他们以永相陪伴起誓，换来永不过期的吻、性爱、还有深爱的你。"——我无条件地相信你。"这句宣示与许诺，出现在交缠的舌尖、庸俗的告白和还挂有精/液的大腿。恋爱使人幸福而幼稚，明明皆知一切的许诺都只不过是沉重的谎言，他们还会选择相信与托付，仅因为一句"我爱你"与命中注定。但事实上，又有多少人的所爱是那么一击必中呢。

许诺是涂上顺当合理的谎言，伴爱情的毒药，腐蚀了人生。

阿尔弗雷德属于他，他们互相依存，就像是自由的鱼和包容的水一样。他剔除了引起美洲男孩过敏的香辛料，他调好那个人最适的温度湿度，他甚至连食指拂过掌心第二条纹路的触感都深刻脑内，亚瑟了解阿尔弗雷德，甚至还远超于自己。

可阿尔弗雷德又是多么得陌生。亚瑟不知道衣柜里突然出现的几套正装所谓何物，他不知道翘课后的少年到底干了些什么，他甚至都说不清为何在自己的男人身上，他嗅到了香水与脂粉的味道。

该死，他什么都不知道，他所爱的人就这样躺在身边，他们间的距离只有毫厘，他还听着阿尔弗雷德的心跳！他只不过是一个忙到凌晨三点的疲惫大叔，浑身臭汗毫无精力，回到家只想倒头便睡；而他的男孩才只有19岁，精力充沛长得完美，只要他愿意，他可以获得一切，甚至可以比这更好。

爱是一件易碎的奢侈品，神圣漂亮得宛若隔世之物。而生活就是一潭泥泽，贪婪地咽下所有的纯粹与希望。沉睡在澄澈漂亮的誓言里，他们维续着美好虚幻的美梦。但彼此深知，他们的生活已经被混淆成一团脏水，梦早已无存，取而代之的，是假装熟睡的情人。

弗朗西斯敲响办公室的门。除了调情需要，自由的法国人很少这样礼貌守矩，尤其是扬言要拔光自己胡子的英国人——的确，他本打算一如既往地推门而入，但当一周前他无意撞见英格兰绅士的无力落魄后，他愿为集团的不灭骄傲，掩上强勉的的门。

"琼斯对公司仍很有兴趣。"

递来一份文件，弗朗西斯简单概括，轻快的语调就像是在酒吧讨论美人。白西装加紫色衬衫，他一如既往地钟爱着亚瑟不屑的花俏装扮，但认真细看，量身定制的衣装已然宽松不少，曾用以展示魅力的妆容，此刻也成为掩饰憔悴的最佳工具——无论在什么场合都要保持法国的优雅时尚。金发男人高举美酒如是教导。他的确做到了，在这样的逆境里，他仍漂亮华丽，只可惜这份追求原则，在现在看来是又是多么得可悲。

"姓琼斯的家伙对整个曼哈顿都有兴趣，尤其是新上任的小儿子，该死，那个疯子是想让这里变成他家餐桌上最精致华丽的摆设物，空有钱财毫无追求的混账，去他妈的美国人！"当然，除了阿尔弗雷德。同样都是美国人也同样拥有美国大姓琼斯，为什么就如此不同。想必琼斯总裁的中间名一定是最契合他的Fucking。

"但他唯独对我们公司格外优待。听着粗眉毛，现在可不是追求你所谓的尊严和傲骨的时候，虽然琼斯家的毛头小子确实可恶，但他给出的价钱，是同行的十倍！这是什么概念，这比我们集团最好受益时还要多得多！我真希望那家伙永远是一个没脑子的败家子。"

"可是弗朗西斯，这可是我们的心血，这钱财名利还有金融帝国，都是我们辛辛苦苦所建造的，我们不能把它毁之一炬。混账你知道我忍你那么多年一起好好做生意这是多么困难而神奇的事。"

"感谢你的容忍和厚爱。"强忍反驳的话语，弗朗西斯深吸了一口气，缓缓地翻开摆在两人之间的文件。"亚瑟，我明白你的心情，如果不到万不得已，我也不想告别。你知道的，除了自己公司，没有哪家企业能随便罢工、办公室开趴、推开隔壁门还能看到那么粗的眉毛……"

"那我还真是感谢你的'厚爱'。"

"我不舍得这一切，但我必须这样做。我们已经走投无路，你和我的积蓄全部倒出来也抵不过一个月的开销。亚瑟，我们需要生活，我们的部下也是。我们自己已经潦倒到这样的境地，我们不能让他们也承受那么多的损失，要知道股市和房贷已经压垮了他们的肌体，我们不能再折断他们最后的精神依托。而现在，机会来了，只要签了这份股份转让合同，他们就能一切照旧，只不过是我们俩收包袱走人而已。"

"但我们不能离开这里，这可是我们的一切……"

"喂粗眉毛，我想放个长假。什么牟利纷争都不想，就喝一杯鸡尾酒，吹着巴塞罗那的海风，慵懒地看着地平线被落日和海浪吞噬，而我的西班牙男人就在对面弹吉他。"法国人无声微笑。弧线优美的笑容里，掺杂着无奈，也写满温柔幸福。

"亚瑟，鱼缸的水该换了，再不然自由的鱼可能就会窒息而亡。"

视线扫过文件停在手边的鱼缸，亚瑟深吸一口浊烟。弗朗西斯说的没错，他该换水了，没有哪一条鱼喜欢混浊压抑的水，哪怕它们彼此需要，仅是唯一。

眺望这曾愿用一切换来的曼哈顿夜景，凝视映照在落地玻璃上死灰似的脸庞，他按熄了那个人最讨厌的香烟，拿起了带有令人厌恶的金边文件夹。

他无声低语。

我家还有一个小男孩等我养。

7月4日，刻在柯克兰总裁人生中的一天。

他亲手建造的金融帝国，将在这一天成为别人的囊中之物。他引以为傲的一切，次日会成为践踏在地上的过去式。他尝过太多的成功喜悦，现在，他要在众目睽睽下饮下失败的苦涩酸楚。去他妈的琼斯，简单的转让仪式竟然还自顾自地交来一堆记者。上帝保佑，祝该死的Fucking先生早日在镁光灯下摔断牙，最好还是在柯克兰大楼门前的台阶上。

亚瑟宿夜未归。他明白这是最佳的选项，也清楚失去事业的自己更该像弗朗西斯那样拿着钱去找最爱的人，但他不愿离开办公室半步。不仅仅是不舍，还因为他不敢用一夜的无眠和憔悴面对枕边的男孩。在美国小太阳面前，他永远是优雅完美的英国绅士，亚瑟所苦恼的只会是今天的生日会安排，而不是他所不知的转让仪式。

他换上了标准的三件套，黑衬衫灰马甲与白外套。这是他人生中第一套的量身定做，他曾穿着这一套正装，出席过仅有数人的公司设立仪式，也曾带它到纽约交易所，亲眼目睹"柯克兰集团"的大名出现在大屏幕上。而现在，他要套上同样的衣服，目睹公司的兴衰易主。亲眼所见美好的建立与衰亡，这还真是讽刺的美丽。

会议里人声鼎沸，哪怕有厚实的红木大门相隔，也无法减缓它的渗透。这也正常，毕竟琼斯家的小鬼头已经到了现场，据说他还是一个金发碧眼的帅气小哥。但这丝毫没有引起亚瑟的兴趣，管他是帅得像莱昂纳多还是李•佩斯，对亚瑟•柯克兰而言，他就是一个没脑子的混蛋，如果杀人不犯法，英国绅士一定从抽屉里掏出旧式左轮，给他那空空如也的脑袋打上六个大洞。

但只可惜这显然是不可能，亚瑟所能做到的顶多是向他的皮鞋吐上一口浓痰。失去了王座的狮子谈何形象，他没有整杯咖啡迎面泼过去就已经是最大恩赐——挑剔的富二代独爱咖啡，三勺糖两条奶搅成甜腻的一团才能勉强入口。这种可爱的癖好只有阿尔弗雷德才值得拥有，其他的诸如琼斯之类的家伙，柯克兰由衷祝愿有朝一日他可别胖死在办公椅上。

时间到了，亚瑟。弗朗西斯推开了沉重的大门，将命运中所注定的一刻传达耳畔。不他的合作伙伴依然是那样的光彩照人，只可惜今日的他有些黯淡无光。望着这互打互骂的法国人，亚瑟百感交集。真希望数年之后他能接到来自巴塞罗那的电话，隔着大半个地球，推测酒吧偶遇的美人三围。

走吧，亚瑟•柯克兰，这场闹剧终要迎来完结，不就是去见一个讨厌的小鬼吗，在商界里摸打滚爬那么多年，他早就看到吐了。用力推开距离结束最接近的大门，他昂首挺胸，祖母绿的眼睛里，燃烧着不灭骄傲。

"亚瑟！"

一声欢快的呼唤夺去了亚瑟的注意。随声望去，一抹熟悉的身影出现在人潮之中。是阿尔弗雷德。他怎么在这里。琼斯家那混账的小鬼头难道觉得当着那么多人面取代我还不够，还让自己在最爱的人面前失去一切吗。挨千刀的琼斯！

虽然在心里亚瑟已经骂声不断，但在表面上，他依旧笑容完美。他要保护阿尔弗雷德，他完全不敢想象要是被发现彼此恋情后会有什么后果虽然。亚瑟并不畏惧，可阿尔弗雷德不一样，他还只是一个普通的大学生，光是高数就足够让他头疼，更别说处理这样的难题。礼貌一笑，亚瑟旁若无事地招呼周围。"嘿早上好阿尔弗雷德，这身衣服可真漂亮。"

"是吗，英雄我也觉得相当不错，为了挑这一身衣服，我可是特地起早了两小时。"男孩兴奋地原地旋转，像是孩子一样，等待着嘉奖。

但可惜满脑子里都是担忧的亚瑟没什么心情开玩笑，轻轻地扯过阿尔弗雷德的衣角，亚瑟低声追问。

"你怎么在这里，我不是说今晚就可以忙完回去了吗。现在可不是说话的时候，看到那边那扇门了吗，快过去我让弗朗西斯送你回家。"

这一句满是关切的话语，却无法换来美国男孩的谅解，相反，他还迈进一步，将距离缩短至暧昧的几厘米，用蔚蓝的双眸俯视着不知所措的英国绅士，饶有趣味地微笑耳语。

"拒绝。"

如果这是在家里，亚瑟绝对会扑倒这个调皮的男孩，用激烈的舌吻教导他对大人的话应该顺从。可这是在公司，在众多媒体的面前，还在那个琼斯小鬼头的眼皮底下，这可能的后果，他完全不敢想象。

"听着阿尔弗，现在的情况很不一样，很多东西都变了，你待在这里很不安全……"

没错，这个公司不是他的了，身份地位也成为过去，他甚至连自己的所爱都无法保护。你逊毕了，亚瑟•柯克兰！

"比如现在公司不再是你的？"

提高音量，男孩大声询问。生气、玩味、悲哀，亚瑟说不清楚阿尔弗雷德为何会主动出此下策。陷入困境被察觉的惊讶泥泽中，亚瑟既悲痛而愤怒，他为曾经辉煌的自己悲伤，他现在满腔都是对琼斯的愤怒。那混球居然真把这一切都告诉了亚瑟全世界唯一想保护的人！

"听着我可以解释……"

"这不需要解释。你只需要签下这一份东西就够了。"

上帝，为何你把天使赐给我后，却又想残忍地剥夺。在这个残酷冰冷的世界里，他只想予以一个人温暖和无忧，但为何就连这点权力都要剥夺！他会签字，亚瑟从不会拒绝爱人的任何要求，哪怕是即将送到面前的分手损失费等相关文件。他欺骗了最讨厌隐瞒的男孩，他理应付出代价。噢阿尔弗雷德，我的男孩，我唯一的男孩。

颤抖着手，亚瑟接过文件。薄薄的数页纸张，此刻仿佛凝有千斤重，压疼了纤细的双手，也压垮了他最后的支柱。小心翼翼地翻开，禁闭的双眼这才缓缓张开，他不敢直视与面对。亚瑟的心实在是太小了，装过一个人后，再也无法容纳第二个人的存在。

"股份转让合同？"

这超出了亚瑟的预料，以至于哪怕是这最熟悉的字眼，此刻也像是拗口的古英语一样生涩难嚼。他考虑过无数种可能，但他从没有想到，文件夹下会是这样的意外惊喜。

"对，没错，就是它。"

"等等，为什么是它。"

"不是它是什么，你今天来到这的目的，不就是为了签这一份东西吗。"

"这的确是，只不过……这、这怎么会在你的手上？"按理说，这么重要的东西应该在琼斯小鬼头的手上。别说手上，你说他为了保护文件而把它藏在胯下亚瑟都敢相信，当然，前提是他敢这么做。

"不在我手上在谁手上，亲爱的你快签名吧，我订了空中餐厅的位置还有下午三点的电影门票，英雄我可不想错过任何一个镜头。期间我们还得先绕道回集团办公室见我爸和我哥一面，这俩操心的兄弟总不相信我找到了一生的挚爱，更不相信对象就是叱诧风云的亚瑟•柯克兰，这太伤人了我一定要让他们大吃一惊。"

"你给我等一下。"这下可好，引起全场关注的吼叫又有一个，但亚瑟并不在意，他现在在意的是一个可能，一个荒谬但是有完全符合现状的可能。"阿尔弗，你的中间名是什么。"

"福克斯，那是我爷爷的名字，只不过你总用'Fucking'带过罢了。"阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，仿佛这劲爆的决定性消息根本就不足挂齿。

"也就是说，你就是阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯，琼斯集体最小的继承人，买下我公司绝大多数股份的幕后金主！"

上帝，这也未免太荒谬了吧。那个把曼哈顿当做是自己游乐场的流氓、那个嚣张浮夸的富家子弟、那个要把自己的金融帝国悉数吞尽的混蛋，居然是自己所珍爱的恋人。这绝对是哪里有什么误会，他可是在鸟不拉屎的奥格登碰见阿尔弗，在布鲁克林的便利店里再度偶遇，而不是在寸土寸金的曼哈顿还有花边杂志上。他的阿尔弗是一个普通甚至还有些贫穷的大学生，怎么可能是这富可敌国的企业二子。

"对，就是我，在一起大半年了你总算察觉到这一点，甜心你的反射弧可以绕地球一圈了吧。"

"可我和你是在奥格登相遇的，那里没有酒吧没有赌场甚至连妓/院都没有。你也没有名牌没有奢侈品，你甚至连钱都没几张。那儿只有黄沙和旱树。"

"还有打劫抛锚车主的流氓。噢放轻松亚瑟，我当时是参加社团活动，凑巧出现在那里。你知道的，我是户外冒险社的主心骨。而且，去那么偏僻的小镇还带上那么多的钱财事物，不是摆明让别人盯上吗，就像你那样。"

"那你怎么会出现在布鲁克林，那家便利店无论是相对于你家还是学校都又偏又远，这样出身的你没理由出现在那。"

"正是因为又偏又远我才到那里打工，要是被学校里的朋友们知道我在那工作，肯定会蜂拥过来调侃。而我家人……他们要是一个激动买下那家便利店给我，那可就没有任何实践意义。虽然现在已经让全世界知道了。"

"那你怎么一直不告诉我！"好家伙，原来这大半年来自己一直被蒙在鼓里，他都险些给阿尔弗雷德买一套房让他把家人接过来，还好没那么做，要是被老琼斯这位强势企业家看到这只有几百平方米的房子，真不知道爱子如命的老人家会做出些什么。

"正式交往后我本来是打算说的，只不过看你似乎挺享受这种自己在外打拼、家里有男友陪伴的生活，于是英雄我才决定暂时隐瞒，而且，当时还没有决定要不要告诉你，毕竟太多人知道送到身份后态度就变了。"美国大男孩似乎并未料到自家恋人会像一直炸毛的野猫那样捉狂。他承认自己这样瞒着亚瑟确实不好，但也不是什么大事，他敢向上帝发誓，除了身份地位外，他可连银行卡密码还有避孕套大小都老实坦白。

"那你怎么现在又告诉我了。"亚瑟厉声逼问。虽然这充其量是间接发现，他的美国男友可没直言告诉。

"那还不是因为你。股市崩盘后，你就开始超长时间工作，不仅累坏了身体，还总不回家，每天每夜地在公司里熬夜加班，别说多让人心疼了，于是干脆就把公司连同亏损都买下来送给你，这样总能多点休息。还有就是……"

话音戛然而止，阿尔弗雷德缩短了两人之间最后的距离，一把将恋人搂在臂弯里。毫不顾及身旁身后这一圈惊讶的记者媒体，像是故意张扬一样，在闪耀的镁光花海路，俯身亲吻同样惊讶的恋人脸颊。

"我想我受够了在家里等你回来的日子，也是时候反过来把你给'包养'了，亲爱的柯克兰先生。"

因为这个男孩，他第一次品尝到爱一个人的滋味。也正是因为这个男人，他也第一次成为别人心尖上的宠儿。

他该阻断这个狂傲的男孩进一步的举措，巨头被收购、琼斯家小儿子的模样、出柜、两人的恋情公开，已经有太多的材料足以让这群记者吹得天花乱坠。他这才经历了公司被收购、又发现自家恋人就是收购者这一系列震撼消息的洗礼，亚瑟实在是没有精力再处理多余的麻烦。也许他该轻拍阿尔弗的腰，告诉他该忍住停下，但他没有那么做——那一双蔚蓝的眼睛俘获了他的意识，而宣布主权的私心也占据了他的头脑。

阿尔弗雷德，他的阿尔弗雷德。

"阿尔弗，你知道的，我不会拿你的东西，但凑巧的是我正好需要它……"双手环抱少年的脖颈，持着一口性感英腔的绅士笑容灿烂而狡猾。"于是说，你要拿些什么来交换。"

"一个吻，一个婚礼，还有一段人生。嘿这太巧了，你正好有这一切。"

一手抱住怀中的佳人，阿尔弗雷德另一手温柔地勾勒着亚瑟的脸颊。英国人这张精美的面容无论过了多久，他仍然百看不厌。也许再过个二十年、三十年、四十年，他都不会厌倦。

"那就速战速决，我可不想错过丰盛的午餐。"

他吻了他，没有任何犹豫与推脱。镁光灯所绽放的耀眼百花，注定会为两人未来的道路上布满带刺荆棘。划破的双脚仍坚定地向前迈进，渗透而出的鲜血将娇花染为红玫，他们定会历经磨难，但这又能怎么样，唯有经历打磨的原石，才能铸成最漂亮的珍宝，很显然，一生紧握的双手上，终会流落最纯粹耀眼的光芒。

柯克兰总裁从不做亏本生意，琼斯总裁独爱敛入占据，他们是商界上最闪耀的新生力量，他们在金融界享誉名声。

但这并不意味绝对的顺利。

他曾赔了自己，他也干了一笔最漂亮的收购交易。

也许他们进行了并不公平的交易，但无论是哪一方都无怨无悔。

因为他爱他。

End.


End file.
